The present disclosure relates to communication between law enforcement officers and citizens and more specifically to minimizing face-to-face interaction for law enforcement officers during traffic stops.
In general, traffic stops can be stressful and potentially dangerous for both law enforcement officers and for drivers because law enforcement officers do not know who or what they are going to see when they approach a vehicle. Likewise, a driver may be on edge and unsure of how the law enforcement officer may react when reaching the vehicle (i.e., state of mind of the law enforcement officer). Statistically, traffic stops are one of the most dangerous situations that law enforcement officers encounter. In addition to potential danger posed by the driver or passengers of a vehicle, law enforcement officers face danger by exiting their vehicle on busy roads.